drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kirk Cameron
Kirk Thomas Cameron (12 de octubre, 1970) es un actor americano, mejor conocido por su papel de "Mike Seaver" en el programa de televisión Growing Pains. En la actualidad es el productor del programa de televisión cristiano Way of the Master. Biografía Nacido el 12 de octubre de 1970 en Panorama City, California (Estados Unidos, mide 1.77 m y es famoso sobre todo por la serie de televisión Growing Pains (conocida en España como "Los problemas crecen" y como "¡Ay, cómo duele crecer!" en Latinoamérica), que lo convirtió en una estrella. Cameron se inició como modelo infantil, trabajó en las series "Maverick", "Codigo rojo" y "Lou Grant"; a los quince años hizo su primera aparición en el cine, intentó la aventura del cine sin demasiado éxito y grabó un video para la campaña antidroga del gobierno norteamericano titulado "Directamente a ti", en el que daba opciones para negarse a consumir estupefacientes. Vida personal Kirk Cameron está casado con Chelsea Noble, también actriz de la serie Growing Pains y actualmente tiene seis hijos, cuatro de los cuales adoptados. Su hermana, Candance Cameron, también es actriz, mejor conocida por su actuación en la serie FULL HOUSE. Carrera profesional En 1985 fue el comienzo de Kirk como "Mike Seaver". Su popularidad creció mucho en los siguientes años, tanto que se lo consideraba un ídolo entre los adolescentes. Fue nominado dos veces a los "Globos de Oro" por su interpretación como "Mike Seaver" en la serie de éxito "Growing Pains". Participó en la película Touched by an Angel como actor secundario, pero fue un fracaso. En el 2004 apareció de nuevo en el cine con la película de Growing Pains titulada Growing Pains the Movie. En 1990 la vida de Kirk cambió debido a su conversión al cristianismo, anteriormente era ateo y se burlaba del cristianismo. De acuerdo con sus compañeros de Growing Pains se apartó mucho del grupo y durante este tiempo tuvo muchos cambios. En 2001, 2002 y 2005, Kirk fue el protagonista en la serie de películas cristianas Left Behind; también rodó otra película cristiana: "Praise the Lord" (2004). Actualmente esta haciendo la película llamada Fireproof que se estrenará el 26 de septiembre de 2008. Filmografía * Fireproof (2008) * Night of Joy (2005) * Left Behind: World at War (2005) * Growing Pains: Return of the Seavers (2004) * Left Behind II: Tribulation Force (2002) * The Miracle of the Cards (2001) * The Growing Pains Movie (2000) * Left Behind (2000) * You Lucky Dog (1998) * The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes (1995) * Star Struck (1994) * The Horde (1993) * A Little Piece of Heaven (1991) * Listen to Me (1989) * Like Father Like Son (1987) * The Best of Times (1986) * Growing Pains (1985) * Children in the Crossfire (1984) * More Than Murder (1984) * Two Marriages (1983) * Starflight: The Plane That Couldn't Land (1983 * Beyond Witch Mountain (1982) * Bret Maverick (1981) * Goliath Awaits (1981) Enlaces externos *El renacimiento de Kirk Cameron (en inglés) *Página Principal de Way of the Master (en inglés) *Página oficial de Kirk Cameron (en inglés) *Página Fan de Kirk Cameron (en inglés) Categoría:Nacidos en 1970 Categoría:Personas vivas Categoría:Californianos Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de Growing Pains Categoría:Escritores cristianos Categoría:Creacionistas